What else can go wrong?
by FaithRocks
Summary: pls read and review I do not own any characters!


The Truth will come out Chapter 1 :  
  
It's been 1 year since Sully lost the love of his life Tatiana, and Sully is finally getting his life back on track. Sully has been staying with his partner Ty Davis.  
When the Shift starts Davis keeps trying to stop his eyes scooping out Sully's Body. Stop Davis scolded himself he's your partner nothing more. Meanwhile in squad 55- David Bosco and Faith are talking about her divorce. " so when will the divorce be final?" " in one week Bos" " That's great, your going for joint custody right? "yep" " uh Faith will the kids care that were together?" " no Bos they love you" Bosco sighs in relief.  
Back in squad 55 Charlie Davis has made up his mind to tell Sully how he feels for him. " Hey Sul?" " yeah Ty what's up?" " Sully I know your probably going to hate me for saying this but I have to tell you anyway. Sully I want to be your Boyfriend" " Uh Davis I can't be with you. God I just can't" " but Sully I'll take care of you please give me a chance!" " HOLY SHIT TY I can't be with you."  
Davis sighed inwardly and concentrated on not crying in front of Sully the love of his life. - Davis thinking- shit, Shit, shit. Now Sully hates me! As Sully pulls their squad into the precinct Davis jumps out and doesn't bother changing he just heads home. Davis gets to his apartment and slams the door. Carlos comes out of his room and starts yelling " Sully what the." Carlos stops seeing davis his roommate in the corner crying. " oh sorry Carlos I didn't know you were home I'm sorry." " It's ok Ty but why are you crying ?" " it's nothing" " Don't even try and bullshit me davis you never cry!" " ok you want to know I'm gay and the guy I've crushed on for about a year now found out and basically said I was shit to him... God I'm so tired of being alone" " Ty Davis you are not shit and don't ever say that about yourself again!!!" " thanks Carlos" " no problem man." " look I'm going to bed nite carlos" " nite"  
It was a sleepless night for Davis. The next morning Ty was having such a heard time facing himself in the mirror, he decided to faith a fellow cop. She was a mother of 2 great kids maybe she'd no what to do. Just maybe Faith could help him. - at Faith's house- Faith was trying to get her kids off to school when she hears a faint knock at the door. She opens the door to find Ty Davis another cop. " hey Ty what's up?" " uh Faith can I talk to you about something?" " sure Ty could you give me a few minutes the kids off to school, then we can talk." " ok Faith thanks"  
A little while later Faith came back into the room and sat across from Davis. " so what's up?" " well Faith I'm gay and for about a year now I've had a crush on Sully, but just recently since Sully has been crashing with me my feelings for him have increased. And stupid me told him. At first he seemed like he wanted it to but then he closed down." " well Davis Sully probably wants to be with you but he's scared 1 that you'll hurt him like Tatiana did and 2 you know how the guys tease him enough as it is maybe he doesn't feel like taking it anymore. But if you want I can try and talk to him for you." " Faith I'd try anything thank you" " no problem Ty"  
Later on when Faith entered the precinct locker room she glanced around and only saw Sully who was already changed. She headed to her locker and as she started changing she asked sully if she could talk to him for a sec. He only nodded. " well Davis came to me this morning and he' really hurt. I'm not here to try and force you to date him but he made it seem like you wanted it to but were hesitant. And I think your hesitant 1 because Tatiana hurt you and 2 is because you take enough shit from the guys already and you don't want to deal with them. Am I way off Sul?" " No Faith your not I want to be with Ty to but I'm scared." The two cops didn't see Davis standing in the doorway. " Sul I won't ever hurt you I promise!" " I know Ty but can we take this slow?" " as slow as you want sully" " ok .. then I will be your boyfriend." Sully walked out the door into roll call. As the door closed Davis started screaming a victorious "YES!!!" Faith smiled and followed Sully into roll call. 


End file.
